With high division of labor and globalized development of product manufacturing, products or associated materials usually need to undergo long-distance transportation before arriving at factories or selling locations. As current products get more and more precise, many manufacturers and industrialists dispose cushioning materials around products in order to provide the products with good protection. In general, cushioning materials are fixed at corners or side surfaces of products to prevent the products from impacts and damages. However, current cushioning materials still suffer from numerous drawbacks.
For example, the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 390340 discloses “Packaging Angled Paper Formed by Pulp”. The angled paper in the above disclosure is L-shaped angled paper formed from drying pulp poured into a mold. The process of drying and parching the pulp in the mold into the L-shaped angled paper requires a long waiting period. Further, the formed L-shaped angled paper is an inflexible structure having a fixed form, and cannot be stored by a flatly stacked means, such that excessive storage spaces may be occupied for storage while the transportation process of the L-shaped angled paper is also disfavored. For another example, the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 516507 discloses “Improved Cardboard Corner Protecting Structure”. The above disclosure involves multiple cardboards adhered to one another to form a multilayer paper plate in advance, and the paper plates are stacked on one another to form an integral structure. An enclosing paper sheet is used to enclose the above integral multilayer structure, which is eventually pressed by a mold into an L-shaped protective angled paper structure. However, such conventional angled paper structure also needs to be pressed by a mold in order to form an L-shaped protective angled paper structure, and thus has a complex manufacturing process. Further, the formed cardboard protective angled paper structure similarly has a fixed form, and cannot be stored by a flatly stacked means, such that excessive storage spaces may be occupied for storage while the transportation process of the L-shaped angled paper is also disfavored.
It is known from above that, conventional cushioning materials commonly suffer from drawbacks of having a complex manufacturing process and occupying excessive storage spaces, hence leading to issues of storage and transportation complications that need to be solved.